


11 Minutes Away

by fluffyEin



Series: Ein's Haikyuu!! Angst [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Song: 11 Minutes Away (Yungblud & Halsey), Suicide, cri, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: Kuroo is 11 minutes away.Kenma is scared and worried.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Ein's Haikyuu!! Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	11 Minutes Away

_S u n d ay_

_1 : 4 2 a m_

**Kenma:** [I had a nightmare and now I’m scared.]

 **Kenma:** [Can you come over]

 **Kenma:** [Please]

 **Kuroo:** [On my way. Need me to get you anything from the store on my way over?]

 **Kenma:** [no just come over]

 **Kuroo:** [I’m _11 minutes away_ ]

 **Kenma:** [hurry]

.

.

.

.

Kuroo threw on his shoes and a jacket. He grabbed a stuffed cat from off his bed and grabbed his keys.

He put the cat in the passenger seat and started the car. He was in a rush. He pulled out of his driveway and started driving out of his neighborhood, wearing no seatbelt.

.

.

_S u n d a y_

_1 : 4 3 a m_

**Kenma:** [Please drive safe but hurry]

 **Kuroo:** [I’m coming Ken, don’t worry, okay?]

 **Kenma:** [Okay]

_1 : 4 6 a m_

**Kenma:** [Are you still coming]

 **Kuroo:** [Mhm. As fast as I can.]

.

.

.

.

Kuroo was distracted by Kenma’s messages.

He looked to the side of him and there was another car coming straight at him.

Before he knew it, there was a loud screeching noise, he felt the impact of the other car and his airbag blew up in his face.

Kuroo reached for his phone and winced in pain as he gripped onto it.

He slowly typed out three vital words.

.

.

_S u n d a y_

_1 : 4 8 a m_

**Kuroo:** [i love you]

 **Kenma:** [I love you too, are you almost here?]

.

.

.

.

Kuroo read Kenma’s message and let out a heavy sigh as his vision went blurry. All he could see now were faint flashes of red and blue. He saw what looked like blood, flowing out of his abdomen.

He let out a forced, and faint laugh, losing consciousness soon after.

.

.

_1 : 5 1 a m_

**Kenma:** [Kuroo?]

 **Kenma:** [Are you okay?]

 **Kenma:** [Where are you?]

 **Kenma:** [Please hurry]

.

.

_1 : 5 4 a m_

**Kenma:** [Kuroo it’s been 11 minutes, where are you?]

 **Kenma:** [Kuroo are you okay?]

 **Kenma:** [Kuroo please answer my texts. I’m getting worried.]

.

.

.

.

_Incoming call_

_-_

_Kenma_

_._

_._

_._

_2 : 0 4 a m_

_S u n d a y, J a n u a r y 6 t h_

_Kenma—83 missed calls._

.

.

.

_S u n d a y_

_2 : 0 7 a m_

**Kenma:** [You’re 11 minutes away? So why aren’t you here?]

 **Kenma:** [Kuroo wtf]

 **Kenma:** [Are you okay?]

 **Kenma:** [Stop ignoring me]

 **Kenma:** [Tetsurou]

 **Kenma:** [Please]

.

.

.

.

Kenma’s phone buzzed after another few minutes of staring at a conversation that has yet to be replied to.

_Incoming call_

_-_

_Kuroo_

Kenma answered his phone immediately.

“Tetsurou, oh my god. Are you okay? Why haven’t you responded to any of my calls or texts?! Did something happen? Why aren’t you here?!”

Kenma bit his index finger as he waited for a response.

“I’m sorry. Kuroo was in an awful car accident. He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt and he ran a red light. From what we can see he was also texting while he was driving. He’s in critical condition and it doesn’t look like he’ll make it. I am so, so sorry.” A low, scratchy voice spoke over the phone.

Kenma hung up, put on his jacket and the nearest pair of shoes and ran.

He ran down the sidewalk, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

“Please, please don’t leave me. Not yet” he pleaded under his breath.

He ran faster than he ever had before. Kenma hated running but he ran.

He saw red and blue lights and sirens in the distance. His legs were tensing up and his breathing grew sharp and heavy.

Kenma kept running he ran until he could see Kuroo’s black Mazda. It had caught fire and the other vehicle had flipped it. He saw rescue workers pull his boyfriend out of a broken window.

“Tetsurou!!!” Kenma cried, “Tetsurou wake up!!!” He ducked under the police tape and quickly made his way to Kuroo.

“Please.. K-Kuroo… Don’t leave me, please. I’m not ready. Kuroo don’t leave. Wake up, Wake up. I-I’m here now.” Kenma cupped Kuroo’s face in his hands as he continued begging and pleading for his boyfriend to open his eyes.

Kenma was pulled back by an officer. “No let me go! I have to be with him! Please!” Kenma cried as he tried to push the officer off.

Kuroo was put on a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance.

“I’m so sorry, you’ll be able to see him at his funeral.” He sighed, “He didn’t make it. He’s gone.” The officer said as he let Kenma go at the street corner.

The ambulance started to drive off.

Kenma shoved the officer out of his way and started to run after the vehicle, but before he knew it, the ambulance was in the distance, blaring it’s siren.

He eventually came to a stop. Kenma fell to his knees and watched the ambulance turn the corner at the end of the street.

Kenma gripped his shirt and hurled forward, laying his head on the cold, wet concrete road. He sobbed. Hysterically.

“You said you were 11 minutes away… You said not to worry… C-Come back… Please…” Kenma hit his fist on the pavement and continued to sob.

.

.

.

.

Kenma didn’t attend the funeral. He quit volleyball. He stopped playing video games. He stopped sleeping and eating. His family and friends were worried sick about him, he was suicidal.

.

.

_S u n d a y_

_1 : 4 2 a m_

_J a n u a r y 6 t h_

(One year after Kuroo’s Death)

.

.

“I’m 11 minutes away, Tetsurou… I missed you…”

Kenma closed his eyes and sighed.

.

.

.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**18**

**Male**

**Date of Death: January 6 th, 2:08am**

**Cause of Death: Bleeding out—Car Accident**

.

.

.

**Kenma Kozume**

**18**

**Male**

**Date of Death: January 6 th, 2:08am**

**Cause of Death: Bleeding Out—Suicide**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
